Currently, e-commerce sites and online stores typically provide images and photos of products in their catalogs. These images have various sizes, resolutions, backgrounds, compositions, etc. Single or multiple products are typically visualized online as a grid, list, or some other arrangement on the page of these product images, and potentially additional product metadata. For example, a product category view or a search results view in an online store typically shows a grid/table of products. Sites like Pinterest arrange the products and their images into a neat column view to make the presentation more desirable.
Presently available systems and methods of providing product visualization do not adequately give the viewer the ability to visualize one or more products (as a set) in a way that would make them appear highly designed and desirable, as if someone manually and carefully arranged them in real world. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.